weegeepediafandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:User909/Hypneegee Conspiracy Theory
Have you ever wondered why Hypneegee is so mysterious yet so overlooked? People don't seem to pay attention to him, for some reason, mostly because there are over 1000 distorted Weegees in this wikia inspired by Giygas . But what if i told you Hypneegee is special? More special than any of these distorted Weegees, be them Necrumbis or Brainwasheegee. Well, let's start with the page. Have you ever wondered what are those symbols which appear in Hypneegee's page? Well, i decoded them and they read something like: Hypneegeepedia Uhe Custed Encyclopedia WHAT? What in the world does that mean? Well, let's start with the fact that the first two words in the last sentence do not make any sense, although we all know very well what an "Encyclopedia" is. Uhe can be pronounced as "Urre", which translated from the Basque Language means "Gold". Now that's something, but what about "Custed"? It looks like someone who is not familiar with the English language who is trying to take the "to cost" verb to the past tense, but doesn't know that "to cost" is irregular. So with that, we have something like: Gold Cost Encyclopedia Good, but...why? Did this wikia even cost something to be made? Or is it worth WAY more than we think? Let's take a look at Hypneegee's page. One of the things you will notice is that one of his most known sightings is the Fortran Portrait of 1877. Now let's take that date and put it into context. If that was Hypneegee's first appearance, then something in 1877 must have summoned him...what or who do you ask? In the year of 1877 it was created the phonograph, by Thomas Edison. It could not only record sounds but reproduce them and it looked like magic! And more, what was the first thing to be recorded on it? "Mary had a little lamb". Meaningless until now, huh? WRONG! Let's try to identify Mary in this wikia ....Mary ....Marie ....Mariee! Mariee is a mixture between Weegee and Mario. But take a closer look at the page. The image was taken from a video with the name of "IAMARIEE ". The music in the video is from Super Mario RPG, but with some lyrics in. The full name of Super Mario RPG is Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars. Now we're going to a very scary territory... Do you want to know what else is seven? The seven seals which guard the book which only the lamb of god can open! Now that may look like a wild assumption...but think about it. Mary is Mariee...but what about the lamb? The lamb which will open the last seal in the book and cause all the apocalypse? Well...if you didn't figure it out by now...it's Hypneegee. Hypneegee is the lamb of Pureegee...he is always following Mariee, like in "Mary had a little lamb". Maybe they're working together for something really, REALLY evil. Maybe this wikia has something to do with it...you see...by contributing to this, you're spreading awareness of Hypneegee and Mariee, like you or not. Hypneegee has a bad time breaking the last seal to unleash the apocalypse...but he also said that "The seal shall be broken. I shall return". Does that mean that HE is the apocalypse? So maybe he needs the help of Mariee to release him from his prison, so he can wreak havoc all over the universe. In the most recent version of Mariee's article, it says this: He was supposed to a brother-like figure, but he ran off shortly after his creation. It is unknown what happened to him, but unconfirmed sources say "he died from a plumbing incident." Plumber "incident"? Aren't most of the Gees natural-born plumbers? Like, even the robots, like Magna Weegeepede, have the ability to do plumbing correctly. So maybe he isn't dead. Maybe he faked his death so Weegee would stop following him. But how does he pretend ro release Hypneegee ? Well...let's go back to Thomas Edison and i will give you a basic lesson of physics. The phonograph is a machine that reproduces sounds. Sound is, shameless quoting Wikipedia, "a vibration that propagates as a typically audible mechanical wave of pressure and displacement, through a medium such as air or water." And what about Hypneegee? Just look at him! He is waves and waves of what used to be a Gee, kinda like...a vibration?! Maybe Thomas Edison is actually Mariee and invented the phonograph to spread Hypneegee to people! As the technology advanced, more complex machines were made, which could also reproduce sound...but they were all made by Mariee to spread Hypneegee! So maybe, when a certain amount of people are infected with Hypneegee, it will be enough for him to rise and unleash the apocalypse. That's my theory. I'm not being serious, in case you want to ask. Category:Blog posts Category:Conspiracies Category:Scary Category:Stupid